borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
"You won't last long here, not without help, not without guns... a hell of a lot of guns." — Helena Pierce, Borderlands debut trailer According to Gearbox, there will be as many as 16 million different variations of weapons, as of PAX 09. The game uses a procedural process to generate its various guns in certain classes, such as handguns, shotguns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, and more, but with many variations of firing speed, reload speed, damage type and more. Thankfully, there is an easy way to determine the basics of a weapon without having to pick it up and open an inventory screen. When you approach a weapon on the ground, a small holographic window appears above it that displays information such as weapon type (shotgun, assault rifle, sniper rifle, etc.), damage type (static, incendiary, caustic, etc.), monetary value, as well as the weapon's rarity using a color coding system. The different types of weapons are these: *Pistols *Revolvers *Shotguns *Submachine Guns (SMG) *Combat Rifles *Sniper Rifles * Alien Rifles Rarity Borderlands uses a classification system for gear that is almost identical to the MMORPG "World of Warcraft". A common (white) gun would be average, an uncommon (green) would be slightly above average, a rare (blue) would be a premium gun, an epic (purple) would be a very strong gun, and legendary (orange) guns are the best of the best. The rarity of each gun is indicated by color as stated on the page of each gun. (See Category:Weapons) White < Green < Blue < Purple < Yellow < Orange Appearance As far as we know, there are a lot of variables that determine the final weapon that you see. First certain manufacturers have specific materials they like to make weapons out of; composite, metal, plastic; as well as signature features. Jakobs weapons have a signature wooden stock as well as higher quality resulting in higher damage. Vladof-made weapons shoot faster, but less accurately. Variations in the parts also change the appearance of the weapon. For example a longer barrel would be more accurate, a wider muzzle would mean larger caliber so more damage, and obviously a scope would replace the iron sights. Randy Pitchford stated that experienced players would eventually be able to guess the stats of a weapon simply from looking at its features. Although, from appearance alone, a lot of the weapons would appear similar, but the variation of the quality of parts (barrel length, scope, magazine size, damage type, etc...) could make one weapon considerably deadlier than the other. It has also been hinted that the color of the gun pertains to the type of damage or secondary effect that it has. For example green=corrosive, red/orange=fire, yellow=explosive, blue=electric, and so on. But the specifics are unknown for now. :See also: Manufacturers Elemental Effects All weapons can have an elemental effect. These elements are fire, corrosive, shock, and explosive. They also have varying chances of triggering their elemental effect, represented by a x2, x3, or x4 in their description. The higher the number, the greater the chance. The different elements affect how the shots are represented when the gun is fired. See specific element pages for specifics on each element. :''See also: ''Fire, Corrosive, Shock, Explosive Gearbot Gearbot is the AI that built all 17.6+ million of Borderland's weapons from a variety of parts and processes. It is also used to randomize enemies and encounters, that way on every playthrough things are slightly different. For example, on the New Game+ feature, there will be less cover to make things more challenging. Weaponry List *Atlas HVYR White Mauler *Dahl GGN20 *Dahl GGN9 *Dahl SPA10 *Dahl SPA20 *Dahl ZPR250 *Dahl TD10 Desert *Dahl TD12 Relentless SMG *Dahl TO10 *Dahl ZPA10 Urban *Dahl ZX10 Urban *Hyperion BLR Swatter *Hyperion Lady Finger *Hyperion RF *Jakobs 'Starting' Sniper *Jakobs RV1 Steel *Jakobs SPA110 *Maliwan GGN Static Sniper *Maliwan GGN20 *Maliwan GGN30 Burning Sniper *Manufacturers *S&S Munitions BLA Stripped *S&S Munitions CA *S&S Munitions CA2 *S&S Munitions HVY2 *S&S Munitions LB *S&S Munitions TMP4 *Tediore BA 11 Terrible Scattergun *Tediore BA S Combat Scattergun *Tediore BLR *Tediore BLR-A *Tediore CA *Tediore CA2 *Tediore KKA-B *Tediore KKA2 Cheap SMG *Tediore KLR1 *Tediore KLR33 *Tediore RF4 *Tediore RV11 *Tediore RV11-B *Tediore SG14 *Tediore SPA1 *Tediore SPA11 *Tediore SPA5 *Tediore SPR1 *Tediore SPRI Incendiary Scattergun *Tediore TCH490 *Tediore TD10 Double *Tediore TK Repeater *Torgue RF *Torgue RF Repeater *Vladof CR20 Rusty Machine Gun *Vladof GGN Rusty Sniper *Vladof LB20 *Vladof LB400 *Vladof RF *Vladof TMP4 *Vladof TMP4 Stripped *Vladof TMP4/V3 *Vladof The Clipper * Category:Weapons Category:Customization Category:Items